A Year Later
by Nurgon
Summary: What would happen to Wendy and the boys if Peter never kept his promise to come back? What had kept him from returning?


Chapter One

"Come away; come away to Never Land. Where you'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again," He whispered into my ear. I turned around to look him in the eyes and smiled a little, "Never is a very long time."

The sound of the bell ringing brought me back from my day dreaming. I gathered my things and walked out of the school; down the busy snow covered streets of London that lead towards home.

"Will you come back?" I asked him. He looked back at me and thought for a minute then smiled and said, "To hear stories about me." Then he flew away and that was it. He was gone.

The sudden feel of a slight chill against my face brought me, once again, back from my day dreaming. The feeling a small droplet of warm water on my chin told me I was crying. Sighing I walked up the steps to my family's house and opened the door. Inside there was a fire in the living room fireplace and the house was strangely quiet.

'Odd' I though as I walked down the hall to the family room 'Where is everyone today?' Stepping into the family room I reached for the light switch and flicked it on.  
"SURPRISE!" Came the yells of my family who was all gathered around the table that held a cake on it with blue icing that read "Happy Birthday Wendy!" I smiled and hugged my brothers Michael and John. Then I hugged the rest of the family. "And here I thought you had all forgotten about my birthday." Mother and Father stepped forward and Mother hugged me, "Oh, Darling, did you really think that we would forget?"

"Come on and open your presents already!" Yelled my cousin Slightly and everyone else agreed. "All right, all right" I said and sat down in one of the chairs and picked up a gift from the pile. "That one is from me; I picked it out myself!" Michael said proudly. I laughed a little at his excitement and carefully unwrapped the silver wrapping paper. Inside was brown leather bound book titled, The Adventures of Robin Hood. I thanked him and hugged him quickly before other presents were thrust into my hands.  
After all the presents were opened Mother announced that dinner was ready and after we would all have some cake.

Later that night, after all the boys were tucked into their beds, Mother came into my attic room and said Goodnight. I slipped under the covers and pretended to fall right asleep and soon after she left. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed, looking at the closed window. Jumping out of bed I walked over to the window and unlocked it then pushed it open and looked up at the night sky, full of stars sparkling brightly. A frown formed on my lips as I continued to stare up at the sky, hoping and waiting to see him; Peter Pan. Though he had said he'd be back to hear stories, I began wondered if he really did, or even planned to come back at all. It had been a year since John, Michael, the Lost Boys, and myself had returned from Never Land, and I hadn't seen Peter once. "Oh Peter why have you stayed away so long?" I asked the stars, but as always they didn't say anything back to me. Retreating back to my bed after I had decided to leave the window open. I crawled back under the covers, laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. Welcoming the dreams that sleep would bring to me. Dreams about Never Land. About being back there and fighting the pirates once more. Dreams about seeing the Mermaids, Fairies, and Indians. Especially welcomed, were the dreams that held the big tree that was really a tree house where the lost boys and Peter lived. In those dreams I saw Peter again and spoke to him. Those dreams always seemed to be so real that when I awoke the next morning and realized I was still in my attic room in London, that was when I stared to stop believing that he would ever come back at all and visit The Lost Boys, Michael, John, and Me. Those dreams made me wonder if he even cared about them or me? Finally I drifted off the sleep where the dreams would once more, weave around me until I believed I was back in the world from where these dreams were reality.

Chapter Two  
All around us small fairies flew around, making lights. The sky was a dark blue color and the starts were shining brightly. It was a beautiful night indeed. Though I was barefoot on the ground, I couldn't really feel the grass beneath my feet; it was almost like I was flying. I looked down and to my surprise, I was flying! My right hand was held lightly by a hand that I knew as Peter's. I looked up, and our eyes meet. We both smiled shyly and I could feel myself blush slightly. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, beautiful eyes that shined with so much innocence and happiness. I wished this night would never end. We started to lean towards each other, our faces were now very close. He leaned in a little bit closer and then I spoke, "What do you feel?" He flew backwards a little and looked at me, "Nothing." I felt my happy thoughts leave me and I was slowly going down, a moment later I felt my feet touch the ground. "Nothing?" I asked him. "What am I supposed to feel?" He questioned. "Happy, sad, angry, mad," A thud from somewhere in the forest made him turn his head and he wouldn't turn back "love..." Now he looked back at me. "Love?" He said, but it sounded more like a question, "I have never felt love!" The was an awkward silence. Finally I spoke again, "But, Surely you must-" "Never!" "But Pete-" "No! Why do you have to ruin everything?" He yelled at me. I tried to answer but I couldn't speak, so I just stared and shook my head softly. The tears welled up in my eyes and I turned my head so he wouldn't see. I didn't hear him fly away, but he must have because when I looked again he was gone. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I reached over to my nightstand to turn off my alarm clock but ended up knocking it off the table. It fell to the floor and was followed by the sound of glass breaking. Sitting up I peered over the side of my bed and saw I wad knocked over the glass of water I had sitting on my nightstand next to my alarm clock. I got out of bed and down on my knees to pick up the shattered glass, While I was picking up the pieces something under my bed caught my eye. I reached under and picked it up to get a better look and saw what it was. An acorn with a chain through it. A smirk came to my lips and I put it around my neck and remembered when it was given to me.

"I shall give you a kiss," I told him and he held out his hand, I giggled and asked "Don't you know what a kiss is?" "I shall know once you give on to me" He replied. I took the thimble off of my right index finger and placed it in the palm of his hand. His look of confusion made me smile. My smile grew when he said; "now I shall give you a kiss." I closed my eyes and waited for his kiss. I waited for a few seconds before opening my eyes to see that he had an acorn in his hand. He handed it to me and smiled. I ran to my jewelry box and put the acorn on the chain I had. I walked back over to him, "Now I would like to give you a thimble." "Ok" he answered and I leaned in, closed my eyes, and was just about to give him a real kiss when a little fairy flew over and pulled me back by my hair. That was my first meeting with Tinker bell, as well as Peter Pan.

There was a soft knock on my door and the next minute my mother poked her head through the door, "Wendy, Darling, Are you all right? I thought I heard something like glass breaking." "I'm fine Mother. I just accidentally knocked over my empty glass and it sort of broke." I said and threw the pieces into my trashcan. "All right sweetheart. Breakfast is almost ready," She said as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I sighed and went over to my window, pulled it shut and locked it. Then I went to the bathroom, showered and dressed in clean clothes. I bounced down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone else was already seated at the table. Michael and the other boys were playing pirates and john was reading a book about Napoleon. Father was sitting at one end of the table with a cup of coffee and the paper opened in front of him. Mother walked in form the kitchen and placed a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast in front of everyone then she sat down after everyone had their plate. "We're all going to your Aunt's for lunch and tea in about an hour." She told us as she sipped her coffee. All the boys' faces brightened at the news because seeing our Aunt meant seeing Slightly, one of the Lost Boys that my Aunt chose to adopt. I, as well, was happy about seeing Slightly. Slightly always seemed to be the most trusted by Peter, and I was hoping that maybe Peter had visited Slightly lately. I took a bite of my toast then excused myself and went up to my room. I noticed that about a month after Peter didn't return that I started to eat less and less until half the time I didn't eat at all. I took my Diary out of my secret hiding place, sat on my bed and began to write.


End file.
